Universe 413-T
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: The Past, Present, Future. Regardless of the Timeline, even amongst the many multiverses, there are still things that run consistent no matter what. No matter how many different worlds there are, some things will always be the same for her. Contains: Intense violence and Sexual themes. Including Language.


**Note: It does 'kinda' contain JerZa... but like... not what most people think it to be :p ...or expect it to be.  
**

 **|A Chanced Encounter - Tower of Heaven Part 1|**

* * *

 **? Perspective - End of Time**

Books covering around the room, a lone young woman sits around a threshold of books and papers, tiredly reading all the new different novels that were appearing by the second. Her hair was long and dark, worn at twin tails tied near the nape of the neck. Wearing a white blouse, she wore a patterned skirt, tied around her waist with a studded looking belt. With a heavy sigh, she flipped through the endless seeming pages as she wrote down notes about things that were 'wrong' or 'incorrect'. Since her last meddle with time, countless, infinite worlds were being created, and as she sat there, she wasn't sure how else to deal with it all. It wasn't that she was unimpressed with any of the books she read, no, but the look she had was just seemingly 'the troubling' task of managing every new book that would appear. As she wasn't merely just writing down any 'future' complications, she was archiving them by a series of letters and numbers. Everyone's stories from every timeline was different, and as more books kept piling and piling, more changes were being made, and so, organizing it was often a stressful task that she was given.

"Aannnnddd... That takes care offf... What did I code that as...?" tiredly flipping through the mass of pages, "Okay... That wassss... Archive 156-K..." saying as she wrote down the numbers on all the books. As she finished, she began listing them on another sheet, "Books...in 156-K... are..." saying aloud as she wrote it down, "The Scarlet Knight... vols. I - VII..." saying, "The Etherious Dragon... Acnologia - The Dragon King..." snapping her fingers, she pulled out a tattered looking book with the word 'E.N.D.' carved into the cover. It had a few holes pierced through, and as she opened the inside of the cover, she continued to inscribe it the archive so it didn't get lost "Stupid dense reckless couple..." sighing as she dropped the books all in the file cabinet, "Made me spend TWO YEARS because that stupid Salamander overused his curse in his INCOMPLETE body... and That Titania let her body get corrupted that way!" ruffling her hair, "Do they not understand how much I fell behind because I spent so much time fixing up their decrepit bodies?!" before she slumped on the table, "Then again... I should have just listened to my instincts and go 'hey, maybe I should have intervened' but no! I had to be strict and follow the rules, which state: 'Do NOT change any fixed points, you can however, mingle in the crowd as an 'extra'', when it was EXACTLY that, which caused THIS to happen!" kicks over the cabinet labeled '551-G', watched as the hundreds and hundreds of books fall out, "...I'll clean that up later..."

Just then, 'another' stack of books appeared. Intrigued, despite having to tend to the thousands upon millions of books appearing, something about this 'sudden' appearance intrigued her. It was a clean look blue book, and as she dusted the, well, dust, from the top, her eyes lit up. Wondering if this was the 'excitement' she was looking forward to reading. With a large grin on her face, she rubbed her hands enthusiastically as she opened the first book of the page, and began to read...

* * *

 **Timeline: Archive 413-T**

 **Location/Time: Akane Resort / August 8th, x784 18:34**

 _ **Erza's Perspective - Unknown Location**_

If she could be honest, she didn't know neither where she was nor what had happened to her that brought her into this state. The last thing she could remember, was that she was with her Team back on Akane Resort. Then, before she could comprehend, she ran into Wally, Simon, and Millianna again, and after that her entire world went dark. The reason they were there, however, was that they, Team Natsu, were taking time off from going on jobs after picking up their new Teammate, Lucy. Natsu had told her that while she, Erza Scarlet, was absent, he passed by Hargeon Port a few months ago while looking around for clues of Igneel, and ran into her by chance after wanting to 'join' Fairy Tail. It was one of the few things that she felt that she was able to do for a new friend of theirs, especially considering she hadn't had much time to bond with her. The first time she had met her, was just after she came back from a hefty S-Class, leaving her hanging around Natsu and Gray, and while she had wanted to take the Dragon Slayer along with her that time, she wanted to use the time apart to 'sort things out'. Though, with things going down faster than she would prefer, there was no telling what was going to happen next. Or worse, after finding the answer she had desperately searched for while on her own trip, she wasn't going to be able to pass it on.

And then, like that, noise began to filter back through her senses, hearing murmurs and voices talking. She couldn't tell right off the bat, but they seemed happy and excited, but she knew it wasn't her team. Then when her sight slowly began to peak back in, she began to see blurs as the voices got louder, and when she awoke, it wasn't the faces of her friends, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy that she was happy to see, but rather, the faces of her old companions, Sho, Millianna, and Simon. All of them were greeted around her, looking at her with a happy expression on her face the moment she was waking up. It was strange, at least for her. The last time she had seen them, they had attacked the resort, hurting and taunting the people that were around just for her. Her friends were also in danger-. It was then her mind halted for a moment. Her friends. While she was, technically, with her friends, she had come to realize that regardless of what was going on, her friends back at the Resort were still in danger. Groggy, her body was still a little worn out from last she remembered.

"What... What happened..." murmuring to herself, she felt the pain in her head, "The last I remembered..." looking around, "Where... where did you guys take me?..."

Looking around, she had noticed that all of them were looking at her a little questionable, wondering what she was talking about. "Take you...?" the nekomimi had pondered, "We didn't take you anywhere~" smirking, "We just brought you back home, that's all~"

"Home...? Just..." after letting it ring through her head just a little, she realized where she was. The Tower of Heaven. her eyes bolting open, she shot up, "Natsu... Gray-!" just as she was about to run of, she felt a strong bind keeping her still. Frustrated, she turned to see that shackles were placed around her, restrained by a variant of magic-restraint cuffs, "Nngh... What..." trying to rip the chains off, she realized that no matter what she did, nothing budged, and not only that, she couldn't use any of her [Requip Magic]. "Milli... Sho! Let me out!" calling out to them.

Waving her finger, the brunette shook her head, "Tsk tsk... We can't do that, big sister Erza~" commenting to her, "We're under strict orders... under no circumstances are we to let you go..."

"That's right!" rushing up to her was the blond teen, "After... after all this time we finally... we're finally reunited!" tearing up, he embraced her, "Don't leave..."

Gritting her teeth, shivering just a little, "S-Sho... you don't understand! My friends are in danger!..." moving around, trying to break free from her hold, "What have you guys done?"

"Nothing~" The Cat Mage had said, "Wally's with them right now, so chances are your kidnappers are done for~ Aren't you happy? Proud?" smiling, she ran up and embraced her alongside the blond. "We've looked for you for so long... and then we heard that some horrible people from Fairy Tail kidnapped you!" putting on a saddened look on her face, "Don't worry... Everything's fine now... Pretty soon... everything will be done and we won't be separated anymore... isn't that great...?" looking up at her.

The looks on their faces was something she didn't think she could bear to watch or understand. Their eyes were filled with such despair and pain, as if someone had spent years tormenting and conditioning them into believing such nonsense. Looking on over, the only person that seemed 'seemingly' the same was the tall muscular man with an lower iron jaw, Mikazuchi Simon, but the more she tried to lock her attention with him for answers, he'd simply fall weak with what she deduced was 'guilt' and turned his expression away. Regardless, she was going to need to find a way out of this and figure out what was going on, and why all of this was happening. Though, aside from Wally, she knew that 'one' person was missing, and as she scoured around the place, she knew that they weren't here, meaning either they were in some other location, or worse, they were the ones behind it.

Unfortunately, before she could continue, the two of them that were holding on to her suddenly went 'dead' for a short moment, as if something was controlling them for the moment. Then, just a short moment later, they dragged themselves off of her, turned around and sluggishly began to make their way out of her cell, leaving her along with the only 'seemingly sane' person left. With the two others gone, the air between them was cold and silent. Frustrated with herself, she needed to find a way out, even though no matter what she did, nothing would more or budge.

"Simon..." calling out to her, "Please..." lightly begging her friend, "My friends... I need to help them..."

Tightening his fist, "I'm sorry, Erza..." seeing the frustration build on his face, "There's nothing I can do..." there was something holding him back, that was clearly seen, but whatever it was, it was too strong a hold to allow him to do what he wanted.

"That's not true..." calling out to him, "Help me out of these... we'll find my friends, an-"

Interrupting her, "It's not that easy!" shouting out, his anger manifesting, "...The only way I can manage is if we do as she says... it's always been like that..." telling her.

"...What do you mean..." her eyes bolting open, "What do you mean 'she',...? Simon?!"

However, just before she could get an answer, realizing that he had said too much, the man had slowly backed away from making a run for it, leaving her to her own devices. Frustrated, she was stuck, knowing that her friends were in danger and there wasn't a way she could get out. It wasn't that she didn't have faith that they would be able to manage, but if it was who she was thinking was behind it all, all of them were in danger far more than she could have realized. One way or another, she was going to have to get out of the shackles that was cancelling out her magic. The only person that she knew that could be of any help was Simon, but as he was, there was no helping him.

"Natsu..." biting down on her thoughts, she didn't know what fate had befallen the Dragon Slayer and their friends. "No..." trying to cancel the 'dark' thoughts that was building up in her mind, she had to keep positive, knowing that both him and Gray were strong capable Mages. And while she didn't know much of Lucy's abilities, she 'did' know she was a Celestial Mage, meaning that with the four of them together, not many things could stand in there way. "Just... be careful, Natsu..."

Sighing a little, she fell down, trying to sit and figure out a way she could get out of her situation. She wasn't going to just 'sit' there and wait, that wasn't who Erza Scarlet was. One way or another, she was going to free herself and put an end to this, and settle things once and for all with 'him', and free her friends from what horrible situation that had befallen them. If it was 'indeed' him, that must mean there was another thing going on, because she had just seen him not too long ago when it was she was taken into custody by the Magic Council.

"..." hearing footsteps, it had caught her attention almost instantly, prompting her to look straight up, "Si-" cutting herself off, her eyes bolted open as she fell back. "No... Why... Why are 'you' here?!" feeling her eyes watering just a little. "You're... you're supposed to be dead... Why..."

Smiling just a little, a person glad in a dark violet robe approached her, slowly. Each step quaked in the Titania's heart, as image grew clearer, the face under the hood became clearer. Memories began to stir in the back of her head of the time she and this particular person had shared when they were younger, a short time before the events that had led her to joining Fairy Tail. Her heart was pounding quaking as they reached her, and even though their face was obscured, she could see the menacing smile flashed at her, holding her chin. The end point of an intricate red tattoo fell half way through the right half of their cheek.

"Jel-" before she could finish, her lips was snatched by the persons, their lips flushed tightly, "Mmn-nnn!" fighting against, she managed to shove them off, falling back down, wiping her lips. Catching her breath, "After so long... after all this is how you greet me? I thought!..."

Cackling, she looked at the figure to see the fallen hood, revealing the face of the person that had come to greet her. "Eight years... Big Sister Erza..." licking her own lips, she felt in a light euphoric high, "Did you really forget me...?" the face covered by her azure hair, "Nooo... no you couldn't have..." slithering up, she dragged a finger up the Knight's chin, holding it gently.

"...Jelene..." uttering, trying to pry her chin away from the Azure-haired Mage, "I thought... I thought you died... why are you...?!"

Smiling, she pressed herself against the captive knight, "Hah... hahahahahahahah... now why would sweet... lil' Erza... think that~..." taking in her scent, "So long... I've missed you so lonngg~" brushing her cheek against her skin, "But it's fine... we'll all be together soon."

"...! What do you mean...?!" fueled by rage, she tried to break herself out of the chains holding her, "What am I even doing he-"

Hushing her with her fingertip, "If I tell you, it. would. be..." leaning to Scarlet Knight's ear, "Spoilers~" in a lust-filled heat, she pulled back, keeping her finger quieting the Titania, "What matters is that soon... all will be done~ And our long work over the last eight years will finally come to fruition" placing a soft kiss onto the Knight, whom shuddered away, "But... I'll let you in on a little secret~" it was then her expression grew dark, "Right now your friends are crawling their way through the tower floors~ Don't worry..." snapping her fingers, several screens appeared in front of her, each one focusing on a single person, "From right here in your cell you can watch them suffer with the hope of trying to save you~"

"...!" Her eyes bolted open as she was forced to see and hear from the astral projected screens, her friends surrounded by cultists at the base of the Tower, "Natsu... Gray... Lucy... Lisanna?!" shaking, "Jelene... stop! They have nothing to do with us! They're-"

The euphoric expression vanished, turning full of malice, "They're the scum that stole you from us!" gripping her head, eyes shrinking to a pin point, "No... I won't... watch... watch me Big Sister Erza~" growing demented with a sinister smile, she threw herself against the Titania, pressing her hard, hearing the Knight let out a moan, "We'll be together again!~ Just you and me... you, me, Simon, Sho... and Milli, Wally... Zeref'll free us~ Together!" grasping and smothering herself against, "I promise! Together, in the land of true Freedom~ Wouldn't it be wonderful!?" her tongue falling out, her face flustering.

"J-Jelene... what..." biting down, fighting against the woman's touch, "What happened... to you...?" her eyes focused, though it was then she remembered the looks on Sho's and Millianna's face, "W-What did you do to our friends?!"

Coming to a stop, she let go, "Just watch me~" the demented smile still there, "I promise you... I wouldn't let anyone tear us apart ever again! Not your friends... No one... We'll be together forever, Erza~"

"W-Wait!" trying to rush up, she was held back by the restraint of the chains, "Jelene! Don't! Je-" before she could finish, the azure-haired Mage had left in a flash, leaving the Titania to her own devices. This turned her attention to the screen in front of her, wanting to see how her friends were doing. Filled with rage, she fought against the chains, her fear etching closer to her the more she watched.

For added measure, a voice echoed through the Tower, "Hi hi~" it was Jelene's, "We seem to have some vveerrrrryyyyy unwanted guests in our peaceful little abode~" she added, "It seems they're here to take back our most precious and loving friend, so! I have a proposition~" she could hear the sadistic smiling in her voice, "Who ever brings me the heads of these WORTHLESS SCUM" her voice suddenly changing, "A~hem!" hearing her cough, "Bring me the heads of these worthless pieces of trash, and I'll personalllyyy allow you to have the sweetest taste of such scrumptious strawberries and blueberries~ That is all!~" shutting off.

Turning to face the monitors, she watched in horror how riled up everyone else had gotten over hearing the announcement. Filled with the promise and thrill to sexually assault the two of them was enough, all that they needed to take her friends. Trembling, everything was crashing down around her, her body shaking with pain and anger. The longer she was going to be stuck and chained here, the more she knew her friends were in a far terrible position than she could ever imagine. Falling limp to the ground, she didn't know what to do anymore, knowing that it was pointless trying to break out. Even if she did, could she make it in time to save her friends from the situation she herself gotten them in. All she had wanted to do was spend a wonderful time with her friends, and now things were falling apart around her. Because she left, her 'old' friends had changed so much, even Jelene,...someone she thought was dead. She had failed to save her and protect her friends then, and right now, she had failed to protect her new friends, her new family. Cringing, she didn't want to watch, but the voices rang louder in her head as she closed them tight.

"Oi! There's no way you screw balls are going to beat us!" the voice bellowed, followed by a burst of flames, "We're gonna find Erza and then we're going to burn this stupid tower to the ground!"

Breaking her out of her state, her eyes opened. "Natsu! Are you REALLY sure you can burn this tower?" another voice followed, this time was Lucy's, "I don't think all the fire in the world could make you hot enough to melt it, even if you are S-Class!...Something I find hard to believe still" muttering that last bit to herself.

"Ever since Flame-brain became S-Class, he thinks he could destroy the world..." the rude commented followed by Gray, "But actually, I'll have to agree" letting out a flare of ice spikes outward.

Giggling a little, was the youngest Strauss child, "You have to admit, it 'is' a little cute seeing him riled up like that, Gray~" commenting, having changed using [Take Over: Unicorn Ram]. Charging around, she bashed into several cultists. "That's probably why Big Sister Mira took him as her 'husband'~"

Drawn to the sounds of her comrades, she turned and faced up to the screens, watching as all four of her companions were fighting out against the cultists of the tower. Nothing was holding them back, not even the fear of being outnumbered or in a dire situation drove them away.

"THAT WAS FOUR YEARS AGO!" the Dragon Slayer shouted to the youngest sibling. Having gathered a mass amount of magic, " [Fire Dragon's Roar]! " he unleashed a violent slew of flames, incinerating a chunk of the cultists while burning through a hole into the cavern walls. "And she only said that 'cause we found Happy together!"

Popping up, the Exceed, who was rushing around, unleashing gusts of wings along with Dragon's flames, intensifying it, "Wait!... Are you saying FT's Demon and Dragon... gave birth to me?!" freaking out, "...I think this is a nightmare..."

"It wasn't that!" trying to desperately correct his friend, "She threw me into the tree because I took Erza's side!"

Giggling alongside, the youngest Strauss popped over, "Happy's conception happened while Big Sister Mira was beating Natsu against the tree."

"YOU. ARE NOT. HELPING!" frantically scrambled the pinkette as he crashing his flaming fist into another cultist.

Watching, her friends were fighting, not for their lives, no, they were fighting for hers. It was as if seeing her old friends and Jelene weakened her and dropped her back to the little girl she used to be, destroying the strong Knight that she had become. Smiling a little to herself, she was a little annoyed that she was from the proud Guild of Fairy Tail, where no one gives up, and they fight until their last remaining strength. Trust. Belief. Family. All of them had placed their strength and faith in another, and that was what drove and gave them the will to keep standing no matter what crisis stood in front of them. If Natsu had seen her how she was now, there was no doubt he wasn't going to let her hear the end of it for the rest of her life. Which was why, she needed to bide her time, believe in her friends would make it through, and for her, find a way out. All she needed to do was wait for the return of one of her old friends. Her best bet was either Milliana or Simon, seeing as Sho was completely out of it, but considering how adamant the last one was, there was something refraining him from doing anything. And with Jelene closely monitoring everything in the Tower, there was a chance he wouldn't get away with it if he were to vocally express it or anything physical, meaning she would have to wait for a 'moment'. Until then, she needed to keep her spirit strong.

* * *

 _ **Natsu's Perspective - Base of the Tower**_

As they made their way further into the tower, having forced their way in after getting rid of the Cultists, waves after waves of cultists popped from almost every corner trying to get rid of them like the orders Jelene had given. Though, nothing had stopped them from their goal as they bulldozed right through the oncoming horde, taking out everything that came right at them. Though, with as worn as they were already from having to have dealt with Wally and the rest prior, when they had initially come after Erza, fending off the Cultists took a little more energy out of them as they continued their way up. However, even with as many that came their way, there wasn't a slightest chance that he was going to give in. Not now, and definitely not when Erza needed them the most. She had always seemed so 'distant' whenever they talked, or enjoyed another's company. And if he had to be honest. It infuriated him. It wasn't her lack of trust that annoyed and angered him the most, no, it was the reason of 'why' she could be this way. From all the years they knew one another, they had never once brushed upon it, but it was always there. If it wasn't for that little outburst at the casino in Akane, he probably wouldn't have pieced it together. Regardless, he needed to find Erza, and fast. While they've been kept busy with all the cultists around, there was no telling what could be happening the longer they took to find her, and with that announcement earlier,...he didn't want to think about it.

Eventually, the group of four, including Happy, reached a different floor, having dealt with all the cultists up to this point, it was safe to at least assume those were the last of the 'small frys' meaning there was still a chance they'd run into Sho or Millianna, or worse. Even he knew that a Tower this big and probably important, considering Erza hadn't blown up half of it already, likely had some 'boss-type' enemies lurking around the corridor, and with their current strength reduced to half, he didn't want to think what else he would have to fight before he takes care of that voice that was threatening and using Erza as a simple tool. But regardless, he'd have no choice if he wanted to get there as soon as he could.

"Damn it! Where are we?!" looking around, was just a messy open filled area, "Happy... can you pick me up? I'm going to just tear open a hole in the ceiling and make a short cut" dropping his gaze at the exceed.

Smiling, the cat didn't have a reason to complain nor deny his logic, "Aye!" saluting, the flying blue cat's wings popped open.

"You two can't be serious!" the blonde Celestial Mage argued, "You'll cause a cave in, and what about us?" asking him.

Thinking over it, he turned over to the Ice Mage, "Snowflake, can you make like some kinda shield or whatever if a bunch of broken rocks fall?" asking him.

"I could, but I won't" dropping his gaze over at the dragon, "Lucy's right, you can't just go ahead and make your own shortcut, do you even KNOW where Erza is?" asking him, "The tower is HUGE, what makes you think she's on one of the higher up floors?" asking him.

After a moment of silence, the group around looked over in astonishment, "...he really didn't think much of it did he..."

"..." Feeling a little embarrassed, he scratched the side of his cheek. In all honesty he wasn't necessarily using 'literal' logic, "Well... I didn't see a way to a basement... so I thought she was higher up..." telling them, "Why else would there be so many bad guys if there was nothing really important and whatnot to that they were trying to guard?"

This was enough to silence the entire group that Natsu had actually thought it through, though little did they know it was really just 'luck' that he had made some inkling of sense, considering the actuality of it was that he was just going by instinct. He didn't necessarily get a good layout of the Tower, seeing as he was too busy trying to find the 'closest' path that he could and make his way up it. It had just happened, although, that the path he first found happened to be the stairs leading up rather than down, and seeing that there wasn't much of an other way to go around in this tower, he had assumed there was 'only up' to go.

Though, their little 'moment' was up, as suddenly the lights went out. blinding everyone. The next thing that he knew was that someone, within the midst of the darkness, was attacking them, noted by the sounds of hits smacking them aside, and of course, the fact that he wasn't spared either. He had 'lightly' remembered this scent though, having something similar to this happening to them back when they were in the Casino, meaning the people who 'took' Erza were still around and were one of the guards.

"Nngg... Damn it" cursing aloud, the hits didn't stop, as they came from all angles, "This... ngh" reeling from another powerful strike, "...is really..." being knocked aside once more, "pissing..." this time it was a combo hit that struck him, what felt like a punch to the chest before the other slammed into the side of his jaw "ME OFF!" in his rage, he exploded in a flurry of flames as, following his senses, smashed his fist into the perpetrator, flinging them up against the wall.

As light came back to the area, there they were, Erza's old friends: Sho, Millianna, and the one Natsu had punched into the wall, Simon. **HIS** friends however, caught wind of what was going to happen, as Gray sheltered him, Lisanna, and Happy within a nice Ice Dome. Lucy, however, threw herself into Holgram, or rather, he popped up knowing that his 'master' was in danger.

"Simon! How could you screw that up!" Milli had said, ramming her foot into her own friend, "You said it was going to be easy! But like last time, you managed to botch it up!" growling, the cat-like face she usually had was all corrupted and feral, "Unless... you WANT them to steal back Big Sister Erza!" saying as she met him with another kick.

Smiling, his mind looking as if they were spinning, was Sho, "Don't worry, Milli~ I'll just... I'll just seal them away again and then-" before he could finish, he realized something, "I..." Looking down, he met that his hands and forearm were frozen solid, "M-... My arms!" falling to his knees in a panic, he cried out in languish, "What did you do!?"

"...We're your enemies..." Gray had said, his hands having given off a cool frost as if he had just finished a spell, "We don't have all day waiting for you guys to finish your little banter" he scoffed, "Natsu" calling out to his flame friend/rival, "Leave these jokers to Lisanna and I... you just go on and find Erza."

Nodding, he and Lucy turned to another just before making their way over to the staircase behind them. Only Millianna was still in the way. "Grr... Simon, you slacker! Get your ass up! I don't want to remind you what it is that's at stake if you don't listen to sweet Jelene!" growling at him light. "Every step you don't take, every second you let these pieces of trash get closer to Erza,... She's watching you... Simon. You wouldn't betray your old friends wouldn't you?"

"..." gritting his teeth, the large muscular man with the iron jaw attached rose up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "No... I wouldn't" turning his attention he faced the Dragon and Celestial Mage with fierce determination in his eyes. "I have... I have to do it this time... or else... or else..." thinking to himself, he shook the horrid thoughts from his head as he barreled towards the Dragon.

Meeting him head on, he knew that there was no other way out of this until he settled this with Erza's old friends, and as much as he didn't want to hurt them anymore than he'd have to, it was already a little too late seeing how dire things have gotten. The two of them fought, watching and analyzing the other as they threw punches against the other, each of them trying to pry out an opening. He was a smart man, he had to commend, after knowing both his darkness and explosive spells weren't as effective, seeing as he knew there would be a way around it, the man relied on his brute force, melded with his own darkness magic. Each hit felt like a steel beam being smashed into him, worse than when he went up against Gajeel. Considering that he didn't necessarily know the properties of 'darkness magic' aside from Mira's Satan Soul, what he understood is that, for the most part, its a pure malevolent type of magic. Mixed with the man's physical properties, it almost felt like a small fraction of Soul Extinction coming at him with in small condensed doses.

"Simon...!" dodging the tracks of ice bring thrown at her, Millianna, with her binding whip fended off the attacks thrown at her by the Ice Mage, "Blind the place for a bit... then i'll come help you!" gritting her teeth, "Damn it... where's Wally... he's supposed to help us!" annoying, their companion was already either missing or killed. Considering how these people were, from her perspective, they couldn't have killed him, though, considering how they froze Sho's arms, there was a chance that they could have.

Falling back, the Darkness Mage himself was having a difficult time, coming face to face with the Dragon Slayer. "Just a moment then... I'll...-" Just as he was preparing the spell once again to darken the sky.

"Oh no you don't!" Cutting him off, Natsu, amplifying his speed by his flames propelling him forward - his fist buckled back, "The only light's that are going out is whoever took Erza!" shouting as she slammed his fist into the man's jaw, staggering him back, "You're her friends!" angrily saying as he launched his other fist into his chest, knocking back, "So why are you hurting her like this?!" gritting his teeth, throwing himself forward, he launched several strikes, encased in flames.

Memories began to flood his mind as he took the blows from the Fire Dragon. He knew what he was doing was wrong, "I can't... I can't..." clenching his fist, he took another punch head on before flinging his own.

"You 'always' can!" catching the fist, the two fell into a deadlock, glaring down at another, "I don't... have the time for this..." grunting, flaring up as the two battled on, "Erza's somewhere here... right? Please... tell me where she is..." asking him as the two tried to overpower the other.

It was then, Simon looked into the man's determined eyes, the fire fueled draconic eyes that leered through him. They were filled with the same fury and yet warmth that 'she' had, when they were younger. Likewise, Natsu could see the look in the man's eyes as well, the look of a man who wanted to protect something or someone, so desperate, that he'd do anything just to do that. Because of that, it wasn't long until he figured out that, unlike the rest of the team that had come along beforehand, he was the only one who wasn't twisted into thinking a certain way. No, rather, he forced himself to be in the position against his wishes, the only thing that bothered the pinkette, was that he couldn't tell what it was that he was so desperately trying to protect. Was it Erza? No, it couldn't be. If it were her, Erza would be out with the rest of them. Then, he began to think, wondering if Erza wasn't the 'only' prisoner that was in this Tower. He knew that they needed Erza for something, and if it wasn't for this man's magic and ability to blind the entire room, it wouldn't be as accomplished as they'd have liked. For a fact, he knew that he was needed, no doubt about it, but for a man who didn't seem as twisted or manic as the others, he found it hard to believe that he would have intentionally wanted to bring harm to anyone.

* * *

 _ **Erza's Perspective - Prison Area**_

Biding her own time, she was forced to watch her friends suffer, watching them fight one another because of what Jelene had done to them. It was horrifying, hearing Sho's scream of anguish at the loss of his arms, but because of how things were set up, there weren't going to be a clear winner in the matter. Because of that woman, her old friends were tortured and twisted to insanity much like she is, and her new friends... her family, were going to either live with the knowledge they've had to kill those once close to her, or die by their hands. Regardless, she knew for a fact that no one was going to get out of this alive or in a happy state. And that infuriated her. Burned her. Fueled her to a point that she knew she couldn't give up, and needed to get out of the bonds she was in no matter what and put an end to all of this before things could eventually get to that state. The words Natsu and her friends had said was the only reason she had been able to keep her spirits up and faith that 'something' was going to happen, and when it does, she would make it so no one had to suffer anymore. It was bad enough that for the passed eight years, she's had failed to come back for them, a feeling she hadn't meant in the cruelest of ways, but also, it was because of that they had fallen into insanity. Even Jelene, one whom she had thought was long and dead after Gerard had told her the many years that had passed and he became a councilman for the Magic Counci-. Her mind came to a halt, as she realized and wondered, does he even know she's alive? Why had he never mentioned Wally, Sho, Simon, and Millianna are alive? Memories of that night was fuzzy, aching in the back of her mind the more she tried to recollect. What happened that night. Who did she... all she could remember, was the grin of a mad child, the red tattoo... and blue hair.

Just as she began to ponder and focus on what the answers could be, something 'strange' had happened. Whether she couldn't tell what it was, she heard faint strange sounds popping up all over the place as it was seemingly trying to 'find' her. Alert, she readied herself, as if she was preparing herself for another greeting by Jelene, or worse, someone who would have decided to 'get in' on the promise that was fed to her by the Azure Mage. Eventually, the sounds grew louder, a sound of a distortion of sorts that was trying to pinpoint her, and eventually, closing in on her, the sounds finally came in. Her heart was racing, pounding against her chest as she readied herself for anything to come. From all over, her senses were crashing against another, feeding into her the distorting sound, until finally, as it beated and resonated in her heart, the appearance of the distortion right in front of her.

Right in front of her, was distortion, as polygons manifested from a pocket dimension and reformed into a man of shaped-edges all over. "Erza, it's been a while my friend" tipping his hat as he gave a flirting smirk. He was beaten bruised, though she could tell it was likely from Natsu and Gray that this had happened, noting the burn and frost marks.

"W-Wally!..." excited, she wanted to race over, but stopped halfway, "Wait... are you... still...?"

Pulling out a revolver, he loaded it before flicking the barrel back in, "This'll only hurt for a moment..." claiming as he pointed it at her.

"!..." her eyes bolted open as she stared down the point of the gun, "W-Wally.. wai-" before she could finish, she tightened her eyes shut as his fingers tensed on the trigger, hearing several rounds go off. "..." realizing that she was still alive, she opened them slowly to see that he had gunned down several cultists who seemingly was doing just as she assumed she thought was going to happen just before sending it away and making his way over to her with his teleport, "...I ...don't get it..." saying, hearing as he unlocked the cuffs to her shackles. Feeling her wrists and ankles finally freed, her magic began coming back to her, "You were there..."

Smiling, he rested against the gated walls, out of breath. "There are only two paths a man can travel, Erza... Live on in a dandy fashion... or roll over and die... least that is what I once believed" a little out of breath. "Those friends of yours decided 'neither'... making their own path to live... Not really the path you believe in, right, Jelene?"

"Jelen-" cutting herself off, she turned and looked to see the woman standing there with a sadistic smile on her face.

With a smile on her face, she pranced on over, "Wally's in bigggggg trouble~" saying in a melodic way, "How am I supposed to induce despair if the person is out an about? Mmm?"

"Jelene... it's over... " pulling out his revolver, it merged with his arm in a polygonic matter and formed a bigger gun, "I'm pulling the plug on this game show of yours... [Pre-rendered Shot]!"

From the muzzle of the gun fired a seemingly delayed shot, giving off a resonating ***BANG***. As it did, the trail of the shot had shown just before -in a flash, she closed the distance and had her arm around the Polygon Mage's neck, just before a large gaping hole pierced through the tower showing the outside, "Sighhh~ I had such a biiiiggggg show planned... It was going to be my grandest 'fuck you' to my brother, and here you go ruining it... tsk tsk..." waving her finger mockingly.

"Stop it, Jelene!" just as she tried to reach over, in a flash, the two were several feet away once more, "That's..." realizing what spell she was using, "How... did you learn any of that?!"

Ignoring her, "Well you se-" realizing something was 'weird' she fell to her side just a little, holding it, she felt something wet her touch, "What... what is..." as she pulled her hand in view to see it was stained in blood, "I thought... this... thiss... " twitching, her mind was crashing around her as she tried to process what had happened.

"Heh..." succumbing to the recoil of his attacked, "... That's Pre-rendered... I barely got you... but you were clipped way before the bang even went off..." coughing, he kept a smug look on his face.

Trembling, she didn't know what was going to happen next to either her former friend or the one that was currently in her grasp. In just the short moment that she had known and revisited the sister, she was showing signs of rapid mood and personality changes all within a split second, and now that she was actually damaged, the Titania was terrified to see what would happen next. The look on his face, the twitching and shifting emotions of the tattooed Mage, everything was changing and as much as she wanted to move, she was terrified. Not by the scene unfolding, but her resolve. Could she strike down the girl whom she had spent so much time with in their childhood years? The one who always was jealous of her pretty scarlet hair? Step by step, she had forced herself to get closer to the two. Faster. Her pace needed to quicken, as the cold chilly feeling ran down her spine, her heart plummeting and beating loud within her chest. Any second now, Jelene was going to 'stop' on a personality, and whichever personality that was, it was going to be the one that determines their friend's fate.

As the shaking and trembling grew worse, the violent screams in her head finally stopped, and as her body did, "Heh...ehehe...haha...HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH" bursting out in a manic laughter, the azure mage merely rose, getting a taste of her own blood, "Wally...Wally...Walllyyyyy...WallyWallyWallyWallyWallyWallyWallyWallyWal~" spinning as she shot out his name, she came to a stop as she caressed his flattened face with with the hand covered in blood, "I've the perfect~ Ide~a! And it's all thanks to you~"

"!" Realizing the look on her face, the Knight began to sprint towards her old friends, only for them to disappear in another flash, "...Shit... I shouldn't have..." trailing, another astral screen appeared, "..."

In the astral projected screen was presumably another location of the Tower, and what she got from it was that Wally was on his knees, bound and tied against a small log, "Ladies and Gentleman, Fairies, Knights, and Dragons~" playfully announcing was Jelene alongside another woman. She had light pink hair, a traditional Kimono as she carried a sheathed odachi, "This right here is Ikaruga of the Trinity Ravens~" pointing to the woman, "And thissss... right here~" kneeling down and wrapping her arm around the bound man's neck, rocking them both, "Is a traitor~" smiling, "See~ He did something veeeerrryyyy bad. He let went against the plan and ruined my fun!" getting up, she easily shoved him down, "Now I can't play my little game... after all that work and planning and THIS FUCKING TRASH RUINS IT!" driving her foot, she knocked him a bit as blood splattered a bit, "And he has the AUDACITY to dirty my boots with his filthy blood!" stopping for a moment, she exhaled and returned to yet 'another' personality, "Well... that seems to be it..." with a depressive sigh. Tiredly scratching her head, she tried to think, "I feel like... I'm forgetting something... ah, that's right" snapping her fingers..-

"Execute him."

"As you wish..." the woman merely complied. "It will be swift and painless... you've my word..."

Just as the woman was about to draw her blade and sever through, Jelene popped in, "Waiiiit...waitwaitwaitwaitwait~" stopping it, "Wally. Any final words?" smiling brightly.

"I've only this..." he struggled to speak, "For those... tell my brother... I hope he's well... He's a little crybaby... but I've no regrets... he was the greatest older brother I've ever had" everyone watching had stopped, listening to the man's final words, "And Millianna~ You are definitely, one cool cat" winking through his broken shades, "...My only regret... has been not telling you... that I love y-"

Shrugging, "I'm bored already, _ **end it**_."

In a single moment, before Wally was able to finish his declaration, the woman known as Ikaruga had cleanly severed through the man, painting the floor crimson. The action had stunned everyone, as if that blade itself had pierced through the hearts of everyone that had just seen the action done. For the Titania, she fell to her knees, seeing on screen the severed remains of her friend that had fallen and she was helpless to do anything. His only crime was helping her out and escaping, and because of her, the first death had already been claimed.

"Now~ Because the game has changed~" snapping her fingers, two more screens depicting two other rooms with a bound up person in it, "I decided to make it more fun and interesting~" cupping her own face, "You have **ONE** hour~" declaring, "In fifty-nine minutes... well everyone dies~" fawning a little, "But that's a secret~ So you have fifty-seven minutes to beat me...oh! And there's no telling what'll happen to these two in fifty-four minutes. So... how about it Big Sister... will you win? or will I? x) ...wait, how did I just pop an emoticon out?" baffled, "What's an emoti- whatever, point is! In fifty-two minutes it'll all go down... so why are you listening to me babble about?"

With that, the screen vanished in a crackling pop, leaving everyone to the scene they had just witnessed. In a flash, Wally was gone, cruelly cut down for everyone to see by the swordswoman known as Ikaruga, seemingly employed by the mad Mage of the tower. Watching, her heart fell silent and struck as she realized the severity and weight under all that had happened. Her body was quaking, exploding as she tried to fight back the pain that was piercing through her, tearing its way through her body. She needed to hold back, not out of disrespect, but because it was her 'job'. Right now she didn't have the luxury to cry out as most would had, because she needed to hurry up and defeat Jelene, bring this nightmare to an end. Tightening her fists and her resolve, she sped off, her anger burning in her soul, fueling her as she raced up the stairs to find and defeat Jelene. One too many innocent deaths had already been claimed, and the Titania was not going to let another of her friends die. Her old friends, her new friends. No matter what she was going to have to do, she was going to stop everything before something else happened beyond her control. And as she raced up the towers, memories began to pour through, recalling the 'fun' moments she had when they were kids. The laughs and childish cries of joy haunted her, the time shared between her, Wally, Sho, Simon, and Millianna.

* * *

 _ **Natsu's Perspective**_

Standing there, the group were stunned in disbelief at what had just happened. Just before their eyes, Wally, a friend of the 'slaves' from this very Tower, was slain in real time for all of them to watch. Loss of words, he looked around, noticing that everyone was having a difficult time trying to process everything that just occurred. Though, the worst of it was the Cat-like Mage, who looked as if all the life of her being was drained as she fell to her knees, staring into thin air at the disbelief at what she had just watched. He, Natsu Dragneel, couldn't necessarily understand the emotions that rushed like a torrent through her body. Someone she had cared deeply about was just taken before her eyes, all of theirs, and if 'she' was the way she was now, he could only worry about how Erza was taking this right now. Not only that, but in less than 50 minutes, something was going to happen to this tower as well. And, if he knows that Titania of his, she was either in two places right now. One, she was still stuck in the same spot she had been in for the past while, or two, she was already making her way up to the azure-haired Mage who was waiting for the Scarlet Knight to arrive. It wasn't that difficult for him to decide what course of action that he was going to take, because ether way, he needed to get through and past 'this' and get out of here as fast as they could. He didn't want to just 'leave' them here, and the only other person who had a sense of what was needed to be done was Gray, and that man he was fighting with.

Assuming that the 'rules' of this game had changed, there was no further need anymore to fight among themselves, at least he didn't particularly care if they were, because now with a time limit, as well as the lives of two people at stake, there was no time for anything else to happen. Stepping forward, just to the base of the stairs that would eventually lead up the winding stair cases. Though, as much as he wanted to step forward, he couldn't ignore the state that everyone was in. Gritting his teeth, tensing his grip he began wondering what kind of person he would be if he just left all these people the way they were to pursue his own goal.

"Look... We've gotten off on the wrong foot..." he uttered to them, holding back his anger as he faced the group, "But right now... We don't have much time left! And if we want to get out of here, and save Erza... stop whoever this crazy woman is... and get out alive... we have to work together..." it wasn't the thought of hating to work with him that angered him, but it was rather the fact they were all shoved into this situation in the first place. All of them, even the ones that tried to attack them earlier was having a rough time as it was, seeing as they lose their friend. "I don't care... and although I should..."

Interrupting him, was the large man he was initially having a quarrel with, "No... Jelene has gone too far..." saying aloud to him, and then to Milianna and Sho, "Don't you both see now! These people were never our enemy They too, like us, want the safety of Erza... and now that Wally is gone..." the bitterness that sunk the three from the tower. Biting down on his thoughts, he turned to face them seriously, "No more... Sho... Milli..." calling out to his friends, "Wally... what happened to Wally was **not** our fault. The fact he chose to come back means he 'believed' in something, enough to realize Jelene was wrong!"

"..." silent, the Cat Mage looked towards her fellow friend, the shock loosening the more she heard about him. Numb, she looked over and noticed that Sho was distraught as well, his arms still frozen past his elbows. "...But... But Wally..." tearing up again, she began to cry, hiccuping as she couldn't fight against what was happening.

After a short moment, the Celestial Mage and Exceed made their way over to the distraught Mage's and embraced them, allowing them to sob onto her despite the fact that just moments ago they were already trying to kill them. Even if they knew what they needed to do, it wasn't going to be easier with the loss of a friend's friend, but for the Dragon Slayer, he knew that it was the reason why exactly they had needed to go ahead and settle this before anything worse will happen. It wasn't that he was insensitive to how they were feeling, rather, he wish he could rally them and inspire them to give them a ray of hope. Gray on the side as well was trying to figure out how to push past after this, exchanging looks with the Take Over Mage.

"You guys stay here" he told them, turning to face the stairway, "I'm going to go up and find Erza..." telling them as he took the first step, "And..." stopping for a moment, he turned to face the others with a determined look on his face, "I WILL avenge your friend... no... not just your friend... he was Erza's friend too... meaning he was 'our' friend... Wally... was a 'true' Fairy tail Mage... and the number one rule..." passing a look to Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy, all of whom returned the warm confident smile back to their friend, "Is that **no one** messes with Fairy Tail... tarnishes our name... and get's away with it!"

And in a flurry of emotions, he bolted up the stairs, allowing his anger to finally seep out with every step that he had taken, pushing himself up the tower with the hopes of turning this nightmare in a pile of ashes. The two screens that they were shown just moments after the public execution probably signified that even though it must have been easy to make the way up the tower, those were probably obstacles standing his path. He couldn't see the screen clearly, though, but from what he gathered was that there were two large rooms, much like the one he was in just a few moments ago. In it, seemed like there was a 'boss-type' henchman, likely like the woman who executed their friend. Meaning, not only did he have to fight that 'Jelene' person, but before he could even reach her, he would need to first deal with those three, two, if Erza was out an about already. Gritting his teeth, frustration began to build as he pushed himself further of the winding staircase. Though, something fairly interesting had come to his attention the more he ascended. Bodies of dead cultists were left on the ground, soaked in blood as he couldn't quite discern how or what could have occurred for how they got here.

Then, everything began to make a little more sense as he finally made his way to one of the levels, bodies just lying as if they looked like they were running 'away' from the descending staircase. Where he had then found himself, was the 'prison holding area'. Well, at the very least he had assumed that it was 'it'. He saw cells doors and shackles, and if that wasn't the only thing. Something else caught his nose the more he walked in and towards the place. He caught Erza's scent.

"...So she was here... then what..." stopping for a moment, he felt something under him almost cause him to slip and fall, "..." it was a shell of a bullet. "I see... So you saved her, didn't you, Wally..." thinking of the man that was previously his enemy, it made sense to him what Jelene meant by 'Wally ruining the game', and the reason he was executed in such a manner. Around, he could find the shades and hat of the 'dapper' man who was proud of the way his attire was, and his manner of being, cracked.

A swirl of heated emotions began to lightly boil around the place as he came to think of the man who went as far as to 'betray' Jelene just to save Erza, and the 'reward' he got for his choice. Gripping tightly, he wondered how many more will have to be die like this because of a twisted game that 'Jelene' had started. All of them, all of them had been roped in to this twisted game and while he didn't know why, or how, it was evident enough that Wally did not regret it. The look in his eyes as he glanced during his final moment. Though, as much as he wanted to vent and let out a burst of flames to destroy everything around him, he buckled to his knees, stifling his own anger as around him began to lightly simmer around, burning into the ground lightly.

"Can't... stop... here..." pushing himself back up, he bolted forward, to continued up the stairs.

Recollecting, he began to remember the proud Titania, the Armored Mage who always seemed so friendly, so loving, yet at the same time, he had always seen that lonely look on her face. Distant, as if while she wanted to love and attention of everyone in the Guild around her, she pushed it away at the same time. He could only imagine what expression she had on her face when she saw what had happened. Followed by the maniacal laughter of the deranged shrouded woman who set this game up. Even his enemies, Millianna, that large man he fought, and Sho, for a moment they were enemies, yet all it took was the death of their friend to quickly understand that things weren't how they were.

* * *

 _ **Erza's Perspective - Near the Top of the Tower**_

Pain and anger seethed through her body as she pushed herself further up. The death of one of her closest friends had a fatal blow to the Titania, and as much as she wanted to cry out her pain and resentment towards what had happened, she had a job to do. She needed to stop her friend from hurting any other of her friends while she still had the chance. How did all of this even happen? The Jelene that was still in her memories, the one SHE grew up, would never have killed their precious friends. So, why did she just watch with a careless smile as one of the Assassins from Trinity Raven effortlessly cut down of their own? Questions swarmed her mind as she raced further up. While she knew that she had less than an hour, as Jelene continued rambling off the time, she wasn't sure how long had passed since she forced herself up and ascend the tower. It was still a little troubling for her, having been bound like for who knows how long. As much as she would have liked a moment or so to fully get herself back into 'condition' she couldn't afford to waste much time, especially considering there was a chance she was going to have to fight that 'Ikaruga' person, the executioner, if she had any hopes to reach her childhood friend. Gritting her teeth, she knew that Natsu and the others, without a doubt after seeing what had happened, would race up to help her. And it was because of that, she needed to end it before any of them got hurt. Especially-...

Stopping for just a moment, she made her way to an interesting part of the tower. While most of the other places had been the same dreary 'tower-like' structure, especially the floors connecting the staircase, this place... was decorated fairly different. It was a nice oriental style themed, given fake spaces to replicate the night sky as a hole in the tower allowed the Planted cherry blossom trees were decorated around the outer bits of the walls, petals of the trees slowly drifting through. A Torri gate was placed ahead, just before the staircase she knew that would take her all the way up to where Jelene would be. From first glance, she could tell that this was no 'ordinary' place, and that she should keep her guard up. As she slowly made her way towards the bridge leading to the staircase, she stopped for a moment, seeing the streak of freshly spilled blood that stained the floor. Flashes of her friend's decapitation ran through her mind as she struggled, pain and anguish coursing through as she tried to fight back the tears to continue pressing onward.

"...!" During the midst of her remembrance, she felt a threatening force, and fell back, just cut barely across the cheek. Sliding back towards the entrance she just came from, she quickly scanned the area, trying to find the source. But the place was empty.

Petals of flowers continued to fall, the place illuminated from the moonlight shining through the small hole made in the side. Her heart was racing as she continued to look around, keeping her guard up as she kept a little discreet, not trying to seem a little too obvious. Making her way towards the staircase once more, he steps were shallow, slow, making her way closer as she once more felt the same threat. The feeling from the previous assault were etched into her, and as she turned to face the threat, she summoned a blade from her pocket dimension, the sounds of metal clashing against another. Again, the feeling came, this time from a different direction. Reacting as fast as she could to properly respond to the incoming threats, she faced each attack head on, striking up against the opposing blade best she could. Cuts were lightly placed all over from any miss-givens.

" _There!_ " thinking loud in her thoughts, she turned ahead of the threat and stopped her blade just short of a woman's neck, the blade of her foe held just mid-way before being stopped. She could tell immediately that this was the woman in the astral screen, not surprising as faint remembrance of her friend was dried on the ground. "...I assume you're Ikaruga... of the Trinity Ravens...?" asking as she gave a light glare, tensing her grip as the two fell back, throwing themselves in a readying stance.

Her blade sheathed, the woman with long light fuchsia hair looked at her with a neutral, somber look, "Correct... Titania of Fairy Tail" commenting, "I had picked you to be the 'strongest' of the bunch,... I can see that I am correct."

"Everyone from Fairy Tail carries their own strength..." saying as she falls into [Requip: Heart Kruez], "I may be the strongest 'now' but others will surpass me..." commenting.

With little interest, showing much more a malicious smirk, "Well... Then that would be just wonderful, wouldn't it?" asking, "To claim the lives of the strongest Fairy Tail has to offer... would be a honor for my blade to devour."

"...!" leaping forward, the rage she had repressed earlier piercing through, she drew back her blade and swung just within a few feet, meeting once more the clash of blades, "I will defeat you... stop Jelene..." during the midst of her declaration, she and the other woman was in the middle of a bout, clashes of steel banging against the other as the two swordswomen continued to go at it. "And I will... bring my friends back out-"

Though, as she swung with all her strength, she was surprised to have found out that the woman she was fighting was 'no longer' there. Then, in the next second, her blade began to crack slowly, as did her armor, until in a burst, both of them shattered. Instantly, she Requiped into her casual blouse + skirt with her brown boots. The woman she was fighting previously had, in a blink of an eye, vanished during some moment and appeared a few feet behind her, sheathing her blade. It wasn't that the woman's speed surprised her, no, she had anticipated that considering she was the one previously that was attacking her. Though, what did surprise her was that her speed was far greater than she had imagined. She couldn't tell if she was holding back to further gauge her own power, but either way, she didn't, no, she couldn't let that faze her. Requiping into another armor, she charged once more. Unfortunately, once again, the armor she wore, along with the weapon of her choice was shattered, into pieces by the woman. Not wanting to give in, she continued switching into other pieces of armors, new swords, charging at the woman, but was met with the same action.

A cool sweat fell down her face, her breath thinning as she tried to gather her strength. Each, in just a mere second, her armor was felled, shattered into pieces before her eyes. Nothing that she had used was good enough to combat the swordswoman, and while she had many other armors and weapons to choose from, she realized at that point it was fruitless as it wouldn't be that hard to figure that she would lose it. Sure, she had her [Adamantine Armor] and even if it did manage to withstand the blade of Ikaruga, there was no means of fighting back in an armor even too heavy for her to move. Plus, it was still a little weary from the last time she used it to tank the Jupiter Cannon.

"The Armored Mage..." she recited, walking alongside the drifting petals, "The Strongest Knight of Fiore... all who faces her blade... is cut asunder~" casually admiring the moonlit view, "The Armored Mage... The Scarlet beauty who's admired for her exterior, yet hides behind such metal restraint..." turning to face her, "Tell me, beyond your tough words, your talks of friendship... what keeps the mighty 'Queen of Fairies' hidden so cowardly behind her suit of metal?" passing a light look of inferiority.

Frozen, she began remembering everything in her life that led her to how she was now. Everything. All the things that had happened in this Tower was the sole reason she hid herself behind that suit of armor. Eight years had passed. Not once had she forgotten anything that transpired. Her time as a slave, the loss of those she cared about, all for the sake of this 'Tower of Heavens'. Cringing, the memories came back in a torrent, swarming and overwhelming her as she tensed on the ground. Who was she kidding. S-Class. Titania. Everything she had gained since her departure of this place and her joining of 'Fairy Tail' was to move on from this nightmare of hers. But, no matter how much time passed, the accomplishments she's done,... even the praise and admiration of those around her. Nothing had changed the feeling she buried and kept behind. Every living second was a waking reminder of the travesty that occurred here. And now that she returned. All of her memories were resurfacing, playing out to display.

" _No matter how much time had passed... I'm still that same girl... the same scared little girl that spent her days clinging to survival..._ " thinking to herself as she stared into the light reflection of the ground, "I..."

Her thoughts cut off at that moment. Why did being in this Tower always cripple her. Sure, there were some hard memories for her, but for the most part, that was it. Memories. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Lisanna. Even a tiny blue cat with wings. All of them were making their way through this tower, nothing holding them back. Even they must have seen the execution that had transpired, and if she knew her friends, and she did. That only fueled them stronger. Even Wally, her old friend that was 'evil' from the beginning had changed his mind because of them. Her dear friend hadn't broken her out for nothing. That's what she knew. It was because she was his old dear friend that he cherished. Everyone at Fairy Tail.

 _Sitting in the Jail Cell, she stared angrily at the Dragon Slayer on the other side of the room they were in. Just moments ago, during her Fake Trial, he had busted in with a makeshift 'guise' of her, rambling on about how 'he' was the real Titania and that 'she' was an impostor. Seriously. Busting in just like that wasn't something she considered to be S-Class behavior, and she had remembered telling him several times before that he needed to be more responsible as his actions have a much heavier weight due to his status. Nevertheless, he looked as if he had no problems busting in, breathing fire all over the place while he was still declaring himself to be the 'real' Titania. The looks everyone on the council had while he realized his screw up was only the bigger salt on the wound. It was because of that the 'both' of them were imprisoned over at the Council, both in 'magic protected' cells, for the remainder of the day._

 _"...So explain... Natsu..." she recalled glaring at him, "I could have been at the Guild... eating my Strawberry Cake right about now... but because of that... we're BOTH stuck here for the remainder of the night" hoping that her anger was enough to get to him a little. "Why was it again you thought it was a great idea?"_

 _A little nervous he shied his expression away, still not adapted to her glares, "...S-Sorry..." apologizing, "I just..." finding his resolve, he faced her, "I couldn't just let them take you!" declaring, catching her off a little, "You didn't do anything wrong! **I** was the one who blew up that bridge in the first place!" reminding her, "I would have fought off hundreds of them had you just let me..." casting his gaze away, a little embarrassed at that declaration._

 _"..." finding it a little hard to be angry, she 'let go' and smiled,"I know... I'm glad though..." keeping her emotions to herself just a bit, "Master is going to be furious with you though."_

 _Smiling he looked over at her, "Definitely..." scratching the back of his head, "Erza..." calling out to her, "...I don't really know about anyone else in the Guild... don't care much really... but" though the tone of his voice caught her interest, "...I'm definitely not gonna let anyone take my friends..." passing her a confident smile, "Especially not Fairy Tail's Tit-" stopping short, "Erza" correcting himself, "I'm definitely not letting someone 'take Erza' no matter what..." holding his fist out to her, "I'll fight off thousands of Rune knights... Dark Mages... AND more of that giant Demon Zeref things!" smiling sheepish at her._

 _"...Natsu" smiling softly, she moved over and pulled him against her shoulder, "...You really are something, aren't you..." keeping her hold on him, "...I promise I'll explain everything later... just... let me have this for now..."_

 _Blushing, he looked away a little stubbornly, "N-no problems..." coughing a little to avoid the awkward feeling he was having. She understood why he had these moments, but at the same time she thought, after all this time, it was still a little cute the 'violent' Dragon Slayer was still a little bashful about these things._

"..." It was then she began to remember everything since the moment she left this place. When she joined Fairy Tail and met everyone again. Gray had always been a friend to her, Mira, even though she fought with her. Even Lucy, a girl whom she had just met recently. "...have to thank you..." pushing herself up, continuing on from where she had last left off, changing the context of its meaning, "You're right... what are beyond my 'tough words'... talks of friendship... Titania was just a name... people just started calling me it..." murmuring a little she slipped into [Requip: Japanese Cloth].

Adorned in a lightly bare outfight, the Knight was topless, save for a bunch of bandages that were wrapped around her chest, covered and padding her breasts down. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a pair of red Hakama pants, adorned with flame designs across the pant-legs that started from the bottom and rising up. In her hands she had a pair of long single-edged Katana's, and she, feeling the warm burst of love welling from within, faced her opponent. It was true. For so long she had relied on her 'armor' to protect her, the belief that the stronger armor she had, she would be able to deflect any pain that came in her way, but doing that was the reason why she hadn't grown in the past eight years. Sure, she got older, stronger, but she clung so much to the past that every time something was brought up, she fell crippled and felt the need to revert back to the nine year old girl that was a slave here. She was going to firm her resolve, deciding that she wasn't going to step forward and understand from everyone's courage, that she was stronger than she believerd her old self to be.

"...Much better..." smiling, a devious tinge curling as she readied herself, "The spirit of a warrior... this is whom is worthy of my blade...!" saying, as she 'vanished'.

Catching a whiff, she fell back, swinging her blade to meet the incoming strike of the swordswomen in front of her. Resolved, she continued parrying the attacks of the woman, her speed blinding her with each draw, alternating with both blades to make up for her lack of speed. Her heart was bursting with the love her friends had shown her. Wally's sacrifice. The desire to see everyone at Fairy Tail again, to see 'him' again. Even with her blade shattered, she took the opportunity to slam the sole of her barefoot into the woman's stomach, sending in tumbling back a little until she caught her fall. The loss of the blade was of no matter, but felt it was 'better' because now she could pour everything that she needed and focus it all into a singular blade.

Leaping towards, catching the moment the other woman was still reeling in front the attack, she struck, taking the weapon's weakness of being too long to strike back, "You've killed my friend..." letting her anger flow through her passively, controlling it so it doesn't come to bite her back in a crucial moment, "You threaten..." striking more, the two of them exchanged turns taking the offense and going on the defense as the struggled, holding a stalemate, "My friends.. and my family..." putting more energy into her own strike, she rammed her head into the woman's, knocking her back, leaping in once more and striking, forcing the woman into an awkward position, having trouble meeting her strikes properly.

"Yes... Yes... This is what I've wanted!" feeling a high and excitement, Ikaruga, in a short burst, fell back, reaffirming her grip before going back into stalemate with the Titania, "More... the longer you struggle fighting, the tastier your soul will be for my blade" saying as the two fought.

The two of them fell across the entire arena, each of them finding gaps in the others form to find a lead in to strike. Cuts were beginning to scatter all over the Knight's body, as the cool sharp steel ripped through her skin. Though, she wasn't the only one whose blood was spilling onto the floor. The 'head' assassin of Trinity Ravens, Ikaruga, was also faltering, cuts flashing through as they traveled around the battlefield. Back and forth, the two of them clashed, their feelings and desires pouring through to destroy the other. Until...

Charging head forward, Erza, with everything poured into her strike, unleashed the fury and love she had for everyone, overwhelming the swordswoman. The sense of power wafting off of her was enough to terrify the fuchsia-haired, faltering in her blocks until she slipped slightly, and in one fell swoop, severed off the woman's hand in the midst of a strike, and relieved her of her odachi. Taking note of the flow, she spun, following the motion and jammed her foot in the woman, kicking her against the wall, violently before coming close to decapitating her, grazing the woman's neck just barely, holding back. Worn out, the two of them gazed at another, one the victor, the other the loser, waiting on the Titania's final action. Honestly, even she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Was she going to fall through? Was she going to wind up killing her in cold blood like she had her friend just not too long ago?

"...Do it..." she said with a grimacing look on her face, "I would have done the same... it is dishonorable otherwise amongst warri-"

Cutting her off, she recalled the words, "I'm not a warrior... Not 'Titania'..." pulling her blade back, "My name is 'Erza' of Fairy Tail... S-Class Mage..." saying as she sent her blade away to the pocket dimension, "...However..." picking the odachi up, "I will take your blade... and I will teach it the proper path it should be on... protecting the lives of friends and loved ones... instead of taking them away..."

"...Kchh..." gritting her teeth, the woman shouted out, "...Then carve this into your heart... 'Erza'..." saying, waiting until the young woman faced her. Drawing a short blade out from her kimono, "...Death is the only true freedom... we are bound in this world by 'fate'... forces that control our lives... once you've fallen... there's no climbing out...!" and in that moment, she impaled her own stomach, spitting out a gush of blood onto the floor, "You won't escape..." rippling as she tore further across her own gut, "Pain... or suffering... things... to move... forward... un-...neccessary... acts...nee...ded" falling through, "to obt-...ain... happiness..." falling silent as she fell limp against the floor, having just then taken her own life.

Silent. The Titania had no words she could say at that moment. The woman's final act of sacrifice, "Ikaruga... I am truly sorry" kneeling and bowing before her fallen enemy, "...I have disgraced you... in a battle such as ours... death is an honor... not a punishment,...and I have robbed you of yours..." holding the now sheathed odachi in her hands, "May your last words...and your blade... be the sacrifice to find 'happiness'..." sending it away to the pocket dimension, standing up slowly before giving one last respectful bow.

Turning her attention towards the staircase, she crept towards it, stopping just before the first step before many more after. She could just feel the presence lurking up there, waiting, the sinister and maddening smile of her former friend. She wasn't sure how it was going to go down, but because of this battle, she knew that if she had to, if there was no other way, she was going to end Jelene. The thought of having to take her former friend's life wasn't exactly the cheeriest of thoughts. But with what she had just seen, she knew that there was no other way she could save her, at least from the current moment now. Tightening her grip, she knew that that it was a decision that she would have to make, much like Ikaruga left her with. She wasn't going to allow anyone anymore to be taken from her, and if she...if she had to. She would be the one to sacrifice herself to make that decision. With a final exhale to calm her nerves. She took the first step of the stairway that would, without a doubt, be the end of everything. Before Natsu and her friends would have to come and deal with it. It was a little daunting, knowing that somewhere her friends were still in trouble, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that it was still only 'her' responsibility. Natsu and the rest, she knew was going to be 'okay', but against Jelene... it was a personal battle. A battle to to sever the past of hers.

With a step, she went forward, taking her time to regain her strength and patch up her wounds before the final confrontation.

* * *

 _ **Natsu's Perspective - ?**_

As he raced up the stairs, a bit peeved that he had no telling of how close he was to Erza, he eventually made his way into a large circular room,with peaks reachign near the ceiling. Considering he hadn't seen much rooms around the place, he was a little taken back with how spacious this particular room was, especially since, at least to him, there wasn't any point. Holes were scattered lightly around the top, letting the moonlight peak in, only adding more to how unnerved he was. Luckily for him there wasn't much other than these strange odd high places, but considering this was a tower of a madwoman, the last thing that he needed was to make an improper step or something and some spear pops out and guts him from below. And as implausible as that sounded from the begging, he didn't necessarily think when he woke up this morning, he was going to be attacked by a polygon-shaped man, a cat-girl, and a man with an iron jaw, all 'working' for a woman with what he assumed had infinite personalities, all which that never got along on a daily basis. Because of that, he monitored the place carefully, inching his way closer to the stairs.

However, he had remembered 'somewhere' there was a hostage, at least, that was what he saw on the astral screen that was projected just moments after they had watched Wally's live execution. Keeping an eye out, he tried making sure that he could assess that he could keep the hostage's safety within safe measures. Luckily, his senses were able to pick out where the woman was, and stealthily, he made his way over to the woman, bound and gagged, strapped across one of the pillows. It was a little bizarre, at least in his perspective, considering that the way she was displayed was messily in a makeshift perch. It wouldn't push past him to think that 'she' was responsible, considering he knew of her to have a sick sense of pleasure.

" _Tch... I'm going to have to climb this aren't I..._ " thinking to himself. Looking around, he had noticed that there was no 'sure' way of being to get around it aside from climbing up. "...Better do this quickly..." saying in a low voice. Just at then, he backed away and had an idea. Running from a fair distance, he picked up the pace as much as he could, and just as he reached one of the pillars, the one where the woman was at, he jumped straight at it. Leaping off from the pillar, in that immediate moment, "[Flame Dragon's Flight!] ***** " casting, as he body, engulfed in a fiery blaze, propelled him rocketing straight towards the woman.

Though, just has he made his way closer, his sense picked up something, and as he tried to react, it was too late as something 'grabbed' him from behind and rocketed him through and around the cavern with increasing speed. Anger was what he was feeling before, but now it had all dwindled away as his heightened senses were suffering from the increased sense of motion. It was the fatal flaw of a Dragon Slayer, easily succumbs to motion sickness even if it never seemed possible. As much as he wanted to fight back, his strength quickly left him as his entire world was spiraling out of his control. Before he could comprehend the next moments, his face was easily turned green, as he tried his best to keep whatever that was trying to force its way out, and keep it contained.

"Oh ho ho ho~" the man behind him, "You fell in Fukuro's lair!" presumably the man called Fukuro stated, "Jelene gave us strict orders to eliminate the pawns that try to reach her before the countdown finishes."

Unfortunately, just as much as he wanted to reply something cocky, the motion sickness was making it entirely difficult to even curse at him for being so cowardly and fighting him the way that he did. "...You- Arrghh... Gonna..." covers his mouth, stopping himself from vomiting mid-air, "When I get off of this, I'm going to murder... this... flying...man..."

"Now now~ Worry not! For before your death I personall-" before he could finish, he jerked a movement, dropping the Dragon Slayer, plunging him straight into tower floor, "Well... that settles one thing... " looking around, "...!" alerted, the strange part owl part man caught hints of something and avoided several other flying bits of solid ice arrows that were shot at him. "Ngghhh..." Grunting, he pulled on the one that managed to pierce through his bicep, dropping it.

As for Natsu, he was plunging to the ground, still reeling from the motion sickness, and the feeling of falling wasn't necessarily helping in the least. Though, just before he hit the ground, a blue image rushed over in a bright blur that caught him, breaking his fall as they both tumbled against the ground. Groggy, he took a while to set, hearing the sounds of the others popping onto the floor. Soon, his vision started returning, slowly, but he also could hear the previous man grunting in annoyance, and the woman hostage that as there. The next thing that he knew, he saw a figure rush up to him, holding him steady as the blue blur focused into his friend. After that, it wasn't long until everything else came back into focus. As his sight came back into view, he realized that it was his buddy Happy, the flying Exceed, that came tumbling to save him, and the person beside him was the blonde celestial mage. Looking out to the battlefield, he watched as Gray launched arrow of solid ice up at the flying man, while, he assumed, was Lisanna, in the form of a smaller white bird flying around the vicinity.

Shaking the rest of the nausea out, probably a horrible idea on his part, he realized that he still had a chance to save the hostage while they were keeping him busy. Though, it was unfortunate as his equilibrium hadn't quite set back to normal yet, stumbling around, prompting the Celestial Mage to brace him just a little.

"Rest a bit... Gray and Lisanna can hold them off... Plus... even Milli promised to help out" smiling at him a little. "You should have waited for us..."

A bit angry with himself, he allowed himself to relax, "I can't do that, Luce..." telling her, "You saw the look on Erza's face when we ran into them back at the casino... when they told her about this place..." struggling to push himself up, "If it was that bad now... Imagine how much worse it is now that she's here..."

"..." speechless, she wasn't sure how to reply to that. The determined look in his eye, "...I'm sure she'll be fine..." assuring him with a light smile, "After all... there's no way she hadn't heard you after all the ruckus you've made."

Smiling a bit at the thought, "Y-yea-" cutting himself off, he pushed himself off, flustered, "It's not like that!" frantically waving his arms, scratching his cheek, "I would do the same for you or Gray-" shaking himself from the thought, "Nevermind that now!..." he focused on the situation at hand.

"Wait!" grabbing on his wrist, stopping him, "Let Gray and Lisanna take care of him" advising him, "We... need to find Erza...right?" pushing on a smile.

Hesitant, he was then approached by the large man with the Iron Jaw, the one he had been fighting against not too long ago, "...Do you have faith in your friends?"

"..." staring at him, he then took a look at Gray and Lisanna, alongside Milianna who was with Sho, all four of them fighting against the man named Fukuro, "...I do, but..."

It was then he pressed his hands onto the Dragon Slayer's shoulders, glaring at him lightly, " _...Do not be startled, do not falter... instead react like you normally will..."_ saying, speaking with the pinkette telepathically, " _Jelene is watching us... everywhere..._ " he continued on, " _So I will make this quick,...I need your help... There... is someone I need to save...and I can't do it without you!..._ "

"...Tch" glaring, the flames around him erupted, "I don't know what your big deal is pal" gripping the man's wrists rather 'tight', "But like I said, I'm not fighting you anymore" pushing him off, "Gray! Lisanna!" calling out to his friends for the moment, "Kick the guy's ass for me will ya?!"

The two of them smirked at their friend's intention, "Yeah! Definitely Will!" Gray responded, "That way when I beat you to Erza, I can tell her what a candy-ass you were about it, Flame-brain!"

"...!" feeling a vein twitch, "Screw you snow princess!" blaring as he, Lucy, and Happy sped off to the next floor.

Thinking, stunned at what just happened, Simon merely smiled at the intention the Dragon Slayer had meant, pretending to be aggressive, while complying with what he had requested. Moving onward, he followed after the three, the sounds of the others dealing with the others. As for Natsu, he hadn't had the slightest of doubt that his friends could handle the flying man. Especially considering that it was a better match than he himself. Still, he had the slightest of worry for his friends. After everything that had already happened, he didn't want to take another chance of someone else 'dying'. If he could help it. Divide and Conquer. It was a simple tactic to use, and even though he didn't necessarily like that strategy, he didn't have a choice. Beating Jelene and saving everyone else wasn't the only thing that was happening. Once the timer had reached zero 'something' was going to happen, and well, while he didn't know what it was specifically, he knew it couldn't be 'good'. If the madwoman herself was excited and thrilled for them to 'lose', he had assumed that it was going to be on a scale larger than what has already been shown.

* * *

After finally scaling the several floors from the last one, the sounds of the previous fight was as if it were never there. He had already lost count about how far he's traveled from the base of the place to where he was now, but what he did know, is that he likely was getting close. At least, that was his belief. Catching his breath, just a moment, they stopped halfway from the stairs, his fatigue finally catching up to him. The fight at the casino, coupled with those he had to deal with the moment he entered, even having to run up all those stairs, finally got to him. It probably hadn't helped that the half owl/bird, man, thing, whatever it was, messed up his balance, making it worse on him that he wanted. But, as he looked around, everyone was tired already, except the man with the iron jaw. For him, his gaze was fixed forward, as if something was waiting for him there. And, as much as he wanted to speak out and talk to him, he remembered what he had told him earlier through telepathic communication. There was a chance that they were being watched. The only thing that popped into his mind at that moment, was if that were true, why was Jelene 'allowing' them to get this far? She's had plenty of chances to appear, cut them off, and considering there wasn't any other ways up, namely a one way road, it should have been easy for her to crush them at any point. Even now, when they were just sitting there, not moving an inch. The more he thought and wondered, the more he wasn't even the closest to understanding the madwoman, the 'master' of this horrid tower.

Resting back, he rested his head up against the walls. Lucy and Happy were exhausted themselves as neither of them were probably either expecting this, or used to this. Controlling his breathing, just a bit, he tried to settle things in his mind, trying to get things controlled. He wanted to get through as fast as he could, but if he were honest, it was probably going to take a little longer than he would have liked. He had needlessly overused magic again, something Erza had always warned him about. His anger was his biggest crux, but it wasn't like he could help it. They had threatened his friends,... beaten them, tried to kill. And they have even kidnapped one of them. Just the mere thought was causing his body to let out flares of heat, despite his protest. Gritting his teeth, it was soon going out of control, until, in a second, it had all faded. Shocked, he looked to see the man, placing his hand on his shoulder.

" _...You really care about Erza..._ " speaking to him once more telepathically, " _But if you burn out here..._ "

Tensing his own thoughts, "...Erza... means a lot to everyone..." telling him, "The fact that she's stuck here... that some mad-" his flames were started to roar once more. The sickening smile of the woman. The visual of seeing Wally cut down.

" _...To think Erza found some good friends... that care about her this much..._ " his expression softening, " _...I'm Simon. Mikazuchi Simon_ " He told him, " _I grew up in this tower... Erza...me, Wally, Jelene, her late twin brother Gerard, Sho, and Milli... were inseparable... in fact... we all relied on another to survive..._ " he began to explain to him. " _It wasn't easy... but... we managed somehow..._ "

Resting just a little, he wasn't sure why he was saying all of this, "...And 'Jelene'... what was she like, why does she want to hurt Erza so much..."

"..." his face growing a bit sadden, " _...I don't understand it myself... One day she was the happiest little girl, following Erza around like a sweet little sister... then..._ " his expression growing grim, " _Then one day... she killed her brother Gerard... laughing with that sickened mind...her thoughts were dark... so much it haunts me to this day..._ " he explained further on, " _She only got worse then on... Erza... terrified,... fought her, and, thinking she had killed her closest friend... she ran,... carrying the pain of her friend's death... all to save us..."_

His eyes fell open, "..." something in his mind didn't click just right. Late? "...We need to go..." staying as he forced himself, "I need to get to the top..." Stretching his body out, he slapped his face a few times to keep himself awake, "Okay, there we go!" riling himself up. Loosening the kink in his neck, "All right... Simon was it?" saying as he passed a snarky grin, "Natsu..." he said, "My name is Natsu Dragneel..." smiling softly.

With that exchange, the of them had finally found a sense of 'acknowledgement', finally bonding and able to 'trust' each other fully. It wasn't that he had trouble trusting, but from his expression earlier, he had saw him as a man that had to be his 'true' self. At the least it was enough for him to realize what he needed to do. Shaking his friends lightly, they made their way up the remainder of the stairs, ready to face whatever was there to confront them. If it was another of those 'mini-bosses', he had no problem. With Erza out, there was a chance she was already ahead, though, the more he thought about it, he wondered why she didn't have nearly as much of a hard time to get passed all these annoying things, convincing him that there was a chance that either it was set up so that Erza was 'allowed' and they weren't, well, either way he didn't want to worry much about it. Seeing as the person in charge seemingly had a million personalities all melded into one, he wouldn't be surprised if it was all just a 'game' in the end. Who needed rules.

Making their way up to the top, they were confront by a darker room, a light melodic tune filling the room. Smoke was filling lightly, the sound growing larger. Spotlights flickered on, placing itself all over the place, but what really stood out. Was the young girl, looking perhaps only twelve or thirteen at best, stuck and bound in a steel cage. While he didn't know who she was, Simon sure did. The kind and gentle face he had just shown prior was filled with a dark sense of anger, rage, but unlike the Dragon Slayer, the man was far better at controlling himself.

"Welcome!" a voice echoed, "To the King of Rock- Vidaldus Taka!" with a loud strum, the man was revealed with colorful lights matching up onto him. It was a man with long dyed hair, white make up and black facepaint. He had a blue electric guitar strapped around, and with another power chord strum, the rest of the lights turned on, revealing the 'stage' to be a sort of racey rockstar room, "Assassin of the Trinity Ra-" though, he stopped dead in his tracks as everyone except for Simon looked at him in exasperation. "What?! What's with those uncool looks?!"

Looking at one another, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu exchanged their looks, "...Assassin...?" questioning the term, Natsu looked over at the man, "...Are you sure you're not part of some travelling circus thing...?"

"...Tch... I'm serious!" he yelled at them, annoyed with them.

Again, they looked at another, "...Watch out Natsu..." in a dull tone, the Exceed popped up, "He's going to attack you with music...zzz..."

"...Maybe his music will bore us to death..." Lucy added in.

Simon, on one hand, couldn't believe how light that they were taking it. This was one of the three Trinity Raven's, famed Assassins that Jelene hired just in case something went awry. Yet, these three were acting as if they fought something far more terrifying. No matter what the 'assassin' would do, the three were still giving him the same indifference, pretending as if they were waiting for the 'real' person to pop out.

"That's it!... See if you think if I'm joking!" commenting, and playing a few riffs, he ended a G5 power upstroke.

In that instant, Lucy's eyes began to dilate, as her body skin suddenly went pale, her hair grown past her shoulders as her entire attire changed into a slutty gropuie. Tattoos were scattered all over her body, as studded bracelets and collars appeared around her. For added measure, a tiny pink heart appeared on her middle of her neck. Her expression fell into one filled of lust, as she turned to face the Dragon Slayer, who finally caught wind of the situation. Without further warning, she slumped over the pinkette, panting against his neck as her hands pressed against his body. Lust and desire filled in her eyes.

"How do you like it~" he smirked a cocky grin, "My [Rock of the Succubus' Slave]~" gloating as he continued playing, "I can turn anyone into a cock-loving whore, and while I wanted to do the same to that pretty Titania of yours..." filled with glee that the Dragon had responded to that, "Jelene gave us 'strict' orders to not to 'touch her'...Though I can't say Ikaruga listened... Once she see's a strong warrior... she has the love of cutting them down to feed to her sword..."

Grunting, his flames began to boil, "..."

"Ah-uh~" saying as he focused the lights on the girl in the cage, "While I know she has no value to you... her 'brother' over there would mind..." the shock on Natsu's face as he realized that the young girl was related to Simon further infuriated, "One false step... And I'll do the same to her..."

Trying to keep himself from losing control, "So what... they'll just be weird and do weird stuff right?" ignoring the light nips 'Lucy' was giving his shoulder. "No big deal... I'll just..." Just as he took a step, the heart on Lucy's lit up, as she crumbled to the ground, grasping her neck, as she began to choke, heaving as her face face started to lightly change "Lucy!" gritting his teeth, he turned to face him, "You asshole! What are you doing to her?!"

"I told you... one false step... you denied her advances meaning she's 'failed' and because of it, she will slowly fall to her death."

Tightening his grip, he stood there, a bead of sweat dripping down his face. "Naattsshuuuu..." catching his attention, he watched as she 'returned back to normal', well, in the sense she wasn't choking anymore. "What's wrongg...? Don'tchu want mee~" in a sultry and lust filled state, her nose brushed against his pant leg, her arms wrapped around his leg, nuzzling it.

"Luc-" before he could finished a massive blast struck him, flying him backwards as he crashed against the wall. "Nnghhh..." stumbling just a bit, he watched as Vidaldus struck another chord, as another blast of air ripped into him, breaking him against the wall, "Gaahh..." coughing out a bit.

Approaching him was the Rocker, a maddening look on his face as he approached with the Guitar around his chest as he approached. And as much as he wanted to get up and punch his face into the wall, RockStar!Lucy was approaching him, crawling over to him on all fours to 'prevent' him from acting against it. Though, as he readjusted himself, he caught sight that Happy had snuck by, perhaps taking the moment of 'defeat' and idly slipped past the man. Seeing what his little pal was up to, he devised a plan as he turned to face the rocker and his 'lusting' slave keeping the two, him and Simon, attentive.

"What happened to that bout of confidence erm?" snarling, he let out another rip of magic, cutting into the pinkette until playing a killer solo, invisible blades of wind cutting into him, going to the beat of the melody. "Feeeelll itt... Feel the passsion of your own demise!" with a maniacal laugh, he roared into the song.

Blow after blow struck him, bashing him into the wall. Dealing with it was hard enough, but he just needed to keep buying time, long enough for at least Happy to go around and do what he needed to do. Keeping track of his buddy was a little difficult, especially since he wasn't sure what the Exceed was planning. And with this man constantly striking him, he needed a different strategy.

"Di-" just as he was about to strike the chord as a 'finishing blow', the sound of tiny metal clangs ran through, catching everyone's attention. As everyone turned, they watched as the little Exceed was fiddling with the lock on the cage. "..." stunned, no one else knew what to say. "...Can I help you?..."

Alerted, realizing he was seen, he tried to play it cool, "...Me-errmm..." sweating bullets, he turned over to look at his friends, "Natsu! What sound does a cat make?" bashfully smiling at his friend.

"...!" feeling a darkened presence, the lights went out, "! Where-" just before he could finish, the lights went on, and Natsu had Lucy in his arms, "D-!"

Grabbing the axe, Natsu jammed his foot into the man and sent him flying, "...How can you not know..." looking a little dulled at his friends. Setting it on fire, he crushed it and smashed it into the ground, 'snapping' RockStar!Lucy back to normal, "How you feel Luce?" Smiling bright at her.

"Mmn...?" a little dazed, she felt her hand grasping something. As her eyes trailed down, her face fell red as she realized she was holding onto his crotch, "! I-I swearrr!" backing away.

Though it was short lived as they heard the struggling of a man. Furious, the man's hair ran wild, "You... you passionate-less Fuuucckkkss!" glaring, his hair swarmed at the two, wrapping tightly around the Dragon, "I'm going to tear... you.. aparttt!" in rage, he tightened his hold onto Natsu, Until...

"Oooh... I'm pissed now..." smiling a little dark, flames erupted around him as he gripped onto the man's hair, as the flames began to burn into the man by his hair. Fear littered Vidaldus' face as pain seared into him.

In a fury, the Dragon had slammed the man around, bashing him into the walls and ground while his fire traveled and engulfed the man in burning flames. Second by second passed, increasing his tenacity. Until the man was reduced to a twitching mess, falling limp as he was lightly charred. Spinning him around, he threw the man against the wall, unleashing a vicious blast of fire that burned him against the wall. Calming down, he fell to the ground a bit, worn from the beatings he took to buy his friend time, and in that moment, Lucy had used [Cancer] to cut through the steel cage, freeing Simon's little sister.

"Thank you..." Simon had said, holding his little sister tightly, "...If there's anything I can do... to repay you..."

Smiling he simply waved at him, "Just... get out of here..." he told him, "Take your sister and go... You too... Lucy... Happy" struggling, Lucy fell behind to help him.

"Natsu... You can't..." only for him to lightly push her away, "..."

Taking his time getting up, he stumbled a little, the blonde catching him, "I have to... I have to keep going..." breathing a bit hard, "Erza is still here... and she's in trouble..." saying as he looked at Simon. "I promise you, I will save her..." smiling at him. "Happy..." motioning his buddy to him, "Do me a favor...?"

"Y-yes...?" a little worried, the exceed looked at him.

Smiling, he held his little exceed in his arms, "Mira is scary isn't she?" smiling at him.

"...Terrifying..." shivering just at the thought of Fairy Tail's Demon, remembering some of the times she's 'punish' Natsu.

Letting him go, "Don't tell her I said this" passing a sly wink, "But she literally gushed when you were born~"

"SO ITS TRUE?!" his eyes popping open in shock, "I'm some abomination made from Fairy Tail's Salamander and Demon" crying.

Patting him on the head, he smiled, "...Help everyone get out, all right?" asking him, "Then when you see the 'signal' come fly in to save me and Erza..." standing up he looked over at Lucy and Simon, as well as his little sister, "Make sure everyone is out of the Tower... and for the love of god... don't trust anyone from the Magic Council!" saying before bolting up the stairs, stumbling as he ran.

His vision was fading, not entirely, but a little blurred as he raced up the stairs. A sinking feeling pierced into his heart as he forced himself to keep going, step after step. He should have figured it out sooner, berating himself as he looked back on everything that he knew. The worst thing is, is that he wouldn't have known hadn't he ran into Simon, and heard about them when they were younger. As brief as it was, there was one thing that didn't click well with him, and it had to do with Jelene. As crazy as he's come to know that chick to be, through everything that they've been through, it was because of that that got him wondering. Everyone, no matter to how 'crazy' they were, how messed up their minds had been, always had one thing in mind. The reasons why Simon couldn't do anything suspicious. Because his sister was 'captive', one of the hostages used to make him and force him to comply. Why? Why was Simon threatened with his Sister's well being while all the others had such a twisted way of thinking. How did they know where they were going to be there at the resort. At that night. The more he thought about it, the more he pondered the possibilities, the more it pointed to one thing.

* * *

 ** _Erza's Perspective - The Top of the Tower_**

While not knowing how much time she had left, the Titania had finally made her way to the top of the tower. Along the way she had felt the entire place shaking, no doubt a sign that her friends were still alive and well, after all, Fairy Tail specialized in destroying things. The battle she had just finished, had left behind a large reminder, that she can't hold back if she were to obtain the ending she wanted. It wasn't like she was going to forsake any opportunity in trying to save her friend, but if knew there was no other way, if she couldn't think of another way, she was going to end it here. Not just for her sake, but for Jelene's as well. So that she could live, remembering that the memory of her friend was at least as precious as she remembered her to be. It was a living nightmare that was needed to come to an end. The final chapter in her life that had prevented her from moving on to the next part of her life. Hopefully, no one would come, that was her belief. They would save the two people captured, take them back, and that would be it. Though, she knew if anything, Natsu was going to rise up, force his way through and up the tower _just for her_. And while she appreciated that. While she loved that aspect about it. This one time, she hoped that she could prevent him from getting in more than he already had. Her entire trip up the tower, while she had faith in believed in them, trusted in their safety, deep down, she had regretted and pained herself for them having to in the first place. If she made it out of this, she would make it up to each of them. It was a promise. If she made it out of this. She'd finally give him her answer.

As she reached the top of the tower, she came in view of the lone figure, sitting on on a throne with a twisted smile on their face. Their head rested against their hand as they watched the Knight made her way towards her. Not an inch was moved, and regardless, she was going to see this through. Memories flooded the room as she felt in the back of her thoughts, the days they grew up together in this Tower made of death. The times spent between her, Jelene, and Gerard. The days after where Milli, Sho, Simon, and Wally all bound together just to survive. To think. Eight years later they would be betrayed by the madwoman sitting on her throne. Tensing, gripping her fist in anger, the Scarlet Knight made her way to the steps of the throne, where her former friend was sitting.

"Jelene..." muttering her name, her glare pierced through her friend.

However, she hadn't responded immediately, nor shown any sign of shock. "...I figured _**you**_ would make it this far so easily..." saying as she slightly changed her posture, "Erza _**Scarlet**_... To think you chose the name I called you by as a last name... I'm not sure if I should be honored... or..."

"...It's a disgusting reminder..." saying as she glared at her, "A reminder of the person who betra-"

Letting out her 'magic' in a massive burst, "You **DARE** say _**I**_ betrayed _**you**_?!" the intense pressure of her magic starting to push the Titania back, simply by surprised, "..." after a slight moment had passed, she simply 'released' the pressure, returning the status to normal, "You know... I was quite surprised when you saw me... when you assumed I _died_...and... honestly it got me thinking... ~" her tone shifting suddenly, "Why would Erza be-bErza~ Think I _died_ ~ OH... That's right!~" snaps her fingers, " ** _You_**... tried to kill me..." the glare of her eyes daring at her.

"I was PROTECTING my frie-" trying to make her case, she was cut off as the madwoman appeared in a flash, gripping her by the neck, attempting to crush her throat, "Je-...lee..." struggling as she tried to pry the azure-haired woman's hands off from around her neck.

Her eyes shrunken to a point, ominous, "Sacrificing her friend... to protect her friend... did that ever mean I was 'never' your friend...?" It was then, now that she had a closer look, she had noticed something strange.

The madwoman's eyes were stained with tears.

Throwing her up against the wall, she slowly approached the scarlet Knight, "Did you ever see Wally in his final moments?..." her tone growing depressive, "...I sure did..." kneeling down to her level, "You look down... let me help you up..." saying as she pulled the Knight's head up by her hair, "...And the sad thing is... he didn't even try to resist... as if he accepted his fate... wasn't that pathetic...?" trying to push a maddening smile. "The look in his eyes... how he tried to be so cool... wasn't that so just like Wally? Always trying to impress Milli~" cackling a little, she held her face, "Wally was such a smooth guy, EVEN played his death off as a tragic hero!" her laugh growing more maniacal. "You betrayed me... Wally betrays me..." stammering, the Titania noticed 'another' change, "Is that why it hurts so much...?"

Coughing, after everything, she was trying to still gather herself, but the condition her friend was in was worse than she had initially assumed. She was shifting through emotions faster than anyone could notice the chance. In her reign of madness, she was stammering, as if a part of her was 'different' from the rest of it. Shivering, she watched in horror as her friend stood there, laughing at the thought of her friends death. The talk of how pathetic he was, but then. Everything changed. The woman became to fall to her knees, her laughter growing suspicious.

"Wally's dead... Wally's dead..." too terrified to peak in, the Knight watched as the woman's expression and attitude change more. Sobs could be heard, as she muffled her own pain seemingly, "Why... Why did you kill Wally..." who was she talking to...? "You promised! You promised you wouldn't kill anyone!" and then, she turned to face the Titania, the expression on the madwoman's face further. Drenched in tears, the woman's face was broken, a maddening smile contorted by tears that were forcing itself out. "Er-zaa... I killed... Wally..." the tears forcing out more, "He promised! He told me he wouldn't kill anyone!" cringing, she gripped her head, "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! shouting as she clutched her head, tears flooding her face once more. "WHY'D YOU MAKE ME KILL WALLY!? HE WAS MY FRIEND! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" shouting at the top of her lungs as she thrashed around, slamming herself against walls.

Terrified, she wasn't sure what she should do. A short time had only passed, and in that short spanned, her emotions and behavior had switched through so many without warning of doing so. From menacing, to violent, to calm, madness, crying, now... she was hurting her own self, shouting at herself. Staggering a little, she pushed herself up off the ground, standing as her friend continued screaming, clutching her head in agony. She didn't have time to think 'what' she should do, because this was her chance. The chance to end it all before anyone could suffer longer. While she herself was thrashing around in her own rage.

Swallowing her hesitance, she summoned the odachi she 'stole' from Ikaruga. While she couldn't necessarily lead in with the same speed her former opponent had used, it was still enough that Jelene was distracted. "...I'm sorry Jelene...I'll put an end to it now..." gripping tightly, she flung herself at her former friend, the blade held in a resting position. Just as she closed in, she 'drew' the blade, swinging, only for, "..!" with little effort, despite her random thrashing, Jelene, had blocked the blade with her finger tips

"...This was Ikaruga's...huh..." her tone shifting. No matter how much anger and strength she poured into the strike, nothing had changed, "Of course... how coward of you, Titania~ Afraid to get your own hands dirty... so you stain someone else-" as if her mind was glitching, she held her face with her other hand, "Big sister... Erza... he-...help..." crying out for her, before the same hand cupping her face slapped her own self, "Sit back you pathetic twerp!" the tone growing harsh, "What did I say?! You cause me trouble and I kill more of your friends..!" before slipping, "No! Don'tt!" the cries tinged the Knight's heart, sounding like the same 8 year old girl she knew, "..."

Anger filled Erza as she realized what was happening. Her friend, was trapped in her own body. While she didn't know exactly 'what' it was, she knew it was something that had to be the one forcing everything that she had down. But, at the same time, she also knew that there wasn't anything she could do. Nothing, but try and put an end, to that seemed to be her friend's suffering. Throwing herself forward, she swung the blade, each attempt filled with the intended desire to cut down her friend. Unfortunately, each strike was met equally, a massive spark of light engulfing the hand that Jelene used to block and guard up against each strike when they weren't side-stepping the attack. Eventually, the blade was caught wholly, as the azure-haired woman shot her leg, kicking the Titania off and away from the blade.

"Damn itt..!" growling, Erza pulled out two more blades from her pocket space before leaping forward swinging them with rage trying to swipe at the madwoman. However, the same light engulfed her turned a shining blue, as each strike was effortlessly dodged and evaded. Strike after strike, the heavy blades in her hands crashing into the ground below them as she couldn't managed to strike her friend, "Don't make me... Jelene... Please don't...!" pleading as she continued to strike.

Continuing to dodge, she gave her an indifferent look, "Don't make you 'what'...Erza..." mocking her, "You can't even land a blow on me~ What makes you thi-" before she could finish, she stammered for a bit, holding her head, "Nng... Gaahhh!" clutching her head in agonizing pain, "Y-ou... ungrateful... bitch-" before they could finish, they were silence as Erza slammed her fist into her face, knocking her back. "S-Stop... Fighting!" growling as she tried impaling herself in her opened wound from before.

Seizing the moment, Erza tossed her blades back into her pocket space, launching herself at full force as she slammed her fists into her friend, seizing the chance that she couldn't dodge or move anymore, at least for the time being. Blow after blow, blood, fell out as the Titania wailed, pouring her strength into every punch. Until drawing closer, she knocked Jelene against the wall, and as the madwoman bounced from the force, she was met as Erza stabbed through...

...

Impaling her just through the shoulder blade.

Shaking, she glared at the woman, "..." gritting her teeth, pain filled her face, "...Still... I couldn't do it..."

"..." Silence was all the azure-haired woman had to offer. Ignoring the pain, "...You made a big mistake...Scarlet..."

Her eyes fell open, realizing who it must have been. "No... Don't... Don't hurt Jelene anymore!..." pleading.

"...I won't be hurting her... _**you**_ , Titania,... will be the one to cause Jelene to suffer... I will drown you both in despair..." saying as an astral screen was pulled up, depicting Sho, having been running alongside Millianna, Gray, and Lisanna, "Have you wondered why they were so obedient...? Why I could never control Simon? See... For him I threatened the life of his younger sister... you remember Kagura~" smirking maliciously.

Her eyes fell open. "...You wouldn't!"

"..." smiling large, full of madness. Just as the Titania had pulled the blade to stab and impale her, "...[Feast]..."

And before her eyes, on the screen, she stopped in horror, watched as Sho, god knows where in the Tower, started crippling down in agonizing pain. Clutching his head, screams filled Erza's heart, as the young man with blond hair slowly was being eaten from the inside, blood gushing from every pore. Stumbling back, she watched as her friend, yet another friend, watched as his body shriveled up on the blood soaked ground.

"Nasty spell..." she taunted her, "Took me years to feed them to our 'friends' but it was worth it... the 'perfect' pawns... obeys every order as I'm controlling them myself... and if they just 'happen' to betray me... I can kill them~" fawning at the thought, "The greatest contingency plan~"

Stumbling backwards, her heart was shattering, watching as this thing, this whatever it was, killing her friends off one by one, forcing her to watch.

"Hnn... Not enough despair... I want you broken... not able to move a single muscle before time is up..." Smiling, she rose a hand up, her body glowing in a white light, "...Maybe... I have to kill one more of your friends... let's see..." pulls up an astral projected screen, showing the locations of all the other people in the Tower, "Milli...Simon...Kagura... Which one did you love the most again? Or how about your 'new' friends~ That loud Dragon spoke and thought so highly of you this entire time~"

Feeling her heart quake, "L..Leave him alone!... Jelene... I'll do anything...ANYTHING!...Just... Just don't harm Natsu... leave him and the others alone..." her eyes pouring, unable to contain the thought of losing anyone anymore.

"Ohhh... I LOVE that reaction... you... you love him don't you!?" cackling madly, "Little Erza... she ran away and _actually_ managed to fall in love with someone?!... this will be grand..." the calm smile menacing, until, her mind flipped once, "Don't... please... Big sister... stop me! before-" the cries forced out before the 'other' appeared, "That's it! Milli's next! feas- ! What...?!" beneath her were seven lights scattered in a shape, "!" looks to the signs of the hands, "Grand... Chari-?!" before she could utter the name, a massive cosmic blast struck herself, "nnng...!" before another, and another, and another, growing speechless before collapsing to the ground, torn and bloodied. "You... shouldn't... have killed... Wally..." sniffling, light sobs could be heard as a tear trecked down her cheek, "Or Sho..." her tears flooding, limp on the ground.

Despite how dangerous it was to go near her, Erza ran over, stumbling as she placed a bloodied and roughed up Jelene on her lap, "Jelene... Jelene?!" calling out to her, brushing the blue hair out of her face, "Is... Is it...'you'...?"

"..." dazed, breathing a bit rough, she looked up, tears streaking down, "Erza?... B-Big sister... Erza...?" smiling at her, "...You look... so pretty...do... do you remember me...?" finding it difficult to push out her words.

Drops of tears fell on the woman's face, "Yes... I remember you, Jelene..." holding her face gently. "You grew out your hair... I thought you hated long hair... says it gets in the way..."

"...I wanted to be pretty... like you..." trying to move to face her, "...You were so pretty..."

As the two reunited, she held her in her arms, filled with relief that she was able to see the friend that she remembered. Despite the pain the two of them were already in, one from her previous fights and this, and other, primarily self inflicted to 'save' herself. For a moment, everything was beginning to feel 'right'. She was going to be able to leave with everyone, not having to worry about anything more. All she had to do was wait for her friends to come find them, and then they could all leave together.

"Erza?!" a voice she didn't expect to hear turned up, and as she did, she watched as young man with similar blue hair and intricate red tattoo, only on the left eye appeared from the 'seemingly' nowhere, "What..." seeing the two on the ground, his eyes opened in horror, "Jelene... I... I thought you were dead...w-What happened?!"

A mixture of happiness and relief filled the Scarlet Knight, "Gerard!" calling out to him, "Jelene... she's... something's happened with Jelene! I think it's some kind of brainwashing or possession spell... she... for now she's herself". As he knelt, holding his twin sister's face, "...You're right... something's at work here..." placing a hand on Erza's shoulder, giving her a gentle smile, "Regardless, thank you, Erza... eight long years... eight long years I've waited and hoped..."

"...N-No..." stumbling, the azure-haired woman mumbled, "E-Erza-! B-Big sis-"

Silencing her, Erza hushed her lips, "Shh... It's okay now..." smiling at her, "We'll help you... Gerard's with the Magic Council, I'm sure he can vote in your good defense that everything will be fine... We'll help you,... Jelene...you... me... and Gerard... like before remember?"

"B-But... B-Big Sister..." struggling, her eyes opened with fear, "Y-You can't... He-"

Cutting her off, the male mage rushed them, "Hurry... We don't know what contingency plan that shadow possessing my sister has placed... We need to leave, immediately!" ushering them, "Jelene, it's okay, you're safe with me-"

Before he could finish his reply, a flaming fist, condensed, slammed into his chest before another crashed into his jaw, driving him tumbling against the ground. Alerted, everyone turned to see the flaming rage that was encasing a beaten, and worn out Natsu Dragneel. Cuts all over his body, beaten from his travels up the tower, he huffed as the flames around him grew hotter, expanding in a furious rage. With every step he took, the flames grew hotter, simmering the ground until it felt as if the granite floor itself was going to melt from how hot the flames were getting. Right before her eyes, without any word saying, her new friend, Natsu, had just thoroughly bashed Gerard, not only her old friend, but also a member of the Magic Council.

"Natsu!" yelling at him, "What are you doing?! Gerard is our friend remember!? He-"

Interrupting her, "HE SET EVERYTHING UP!" shouting as he glared down at the man, "Everything! He was waiting for the PERFECT opportunity to get us all to come here! Wally...Sho, Simon...EVERYONE!" his anger unable to be contained any further as the fire expanded out of rage.

"..W-What are you even talking about!?" shouting back at him, "He didn't even know his sister was ali-!" trying to make reason, she remembered. Why didn't Gerard know about his sister. Their friends. Jelene had just said earlier that 'Erza tried to kill her', meaning she couldn't have 'killed' Gerard. The more she tried to think about it, the more her head began to ache.

Tugging at her, she looked down at the fallen woman, "E-Erza...I- I remember" her eyes filled with despair and pain, "Gerard... he... he brought me to this scary room... and... and did something to m-" before she could finish, a deep agonizing pain ran through her, blood curdling scream filling the room.

"...Sigh..." Dusting himself off, the man loosening his body a little, "Eight years... you had 'one' simple job... keep Erza here... kill her friends... and you can't even do 'that' right..." leaning over the two with a darkened expression. Reaching down, Erza had tried to move, only to find that her body wouldn't let her, allowing him to pick up the 'madwoman' by the collar, "How is it possible, when I had full control over you, and you STILL disappointed me... you were supposed to be the 'perfect' puppet for me to control but you couldn't even do that right..." drops her, letting her reel in pain, "Maybe I shouldn't have killed off Wally..." ponders, "Then again... how could I resist? It was planned out so perfectly... then our 'dear' friends had to go ahead and be nostalgic... especially 'cause of you... you Dragon brat" glaring at Natsu.

Screaming, blood coming out from all the screaming, she reached over to the Scarlet Knight, "E-Erza...! I-I'm scared-"

"Gerard!" shouting at him, "What... What are you doing?!"

Turning over, "...That voice that you saw her screaming at? Piece it together, Scarlet" scoffing at her, "Did you REALLY think Jelene. My sappy twin of a sister who admired you and everyone would dare harm a hair on any of you?... Of course she couldn't. That's why I **made** her do it. Every. Step. of the way, was made to make you believe 'Jelene' was in control, but... well, the years of her 'special state' crippled her mind!" he began to laugh like a madman, the same laugh Jelene sported earlier, "She couldn't even walk without stumbling over herself, torn and terrified... but how else... was I going to 'break' you,... Than to make you watch the friend you treasured the most... valued, betray you... and everyone you both knew...A puppet who can no longer be used is mere **garbage**..."

"...And that puppet's role had just _**ended**_..."

With that, the screaming persisted as Erza's world darkened. Her movements were sealed, as she was stuck watched the horror unfold as her friend before her, screaming in agony, tears pouring as she cringed on the floor. Her eyes went white, her body thrashing about on the floor, wondering if everything in her head was collapsing from within. Considering she...no, Gerard, had ended the life of Sho with a mere word, she could only bear witness to what horrible fate his own sister was subjected to. Cackling of the man she had trusted since her departure filled the empty halls, as the burning flames of the young man she had met grew hotter. Time was still ticking, and what awaited them at the end was the only fear that bore in the back of her thoughts. Her past, present, and now her future were all on the line.

* * *

 _*Note: [Flame Dragon's Flight]: A Spell that encases the user and vastly increases their momentum to a point of rocket propulsion. Magnitude varies on the amount of magic poured in._

 **Author's Notes: Yeah... To be quite honest, I've been writing this for literally three months. The only reason you're just 'now' getting this is because I'm finally out of school. HOWEVER. The problem with that is simply the fact it had been 'three' months. And during which, I kinda... may... have forgotten bits and pieces...XD Well actually! Originall this was supposed to be a 'oneshot', but then I realized I couldn't fit it all into a 30k worded one-shot... unless I just went to the final bit like I had in 'Route XX'. The problem with that, was that I wanted to kind of... 'world' build. And as such I realized that some dialogue is awkwardly forced... again, this was intended to be a 'oneshot'. And no it's not gonna be a super long series like my other ones. This was just an idea I had with 'thehappy' that we've talked for like...three months. XD I was writing it, but school got in the way (Bio major is life and soul crushingggg) and other stuff... ugh**

 **So yeah We had this idea of a 'female Jellal' because apparently it's fine? xD I mean I LOVE Mystogan, like he gets full respect points from M.C. Darky Dark... It's just... EL Jellal I have issues with... a lot of... issues with. I mean hell, he (thehappy) had Natsu dating Grace Fullbuster (genderbent Gray) so I was like "WELL, why not FemJellal?"**

 **Soooo Yeah. Sorry for the clunkiness about this story. I hope to clean it up later. Or maybe clean it all up in the 2nd and final part of this part... I dunno. I wanted to kinda do a Harvest Festival style continuation of this universe :p**

 **The Vidaldus fight..yeah... was just Ughh... I just got really annoyed. He was lame in the manga, lame in every other fic I've read of him in. So that's why the fight went the way it did. xD**


End file.
